The Unspoken Rule
by IWannaLiveInABigBlueBox
Summary: AU On Prince Kurt's 18th birthday the Anderson's can't pay their taxes, so the collectors take their son Blaine instead. Blaine becomes Kurt's personal sex slave and is spoiled by the prince, much to the other slave's distaste.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this was originally written for a GKM prompt I saw, but it had been a while since I saw when I started writing. The idea kept festering in the back of my head until I had no choice but to put it on paper, but then I went back and read the prompt again and it ends up it calls for Blaine having a boypussy, and that's why Kurt likes him so much, but I already had over 4,000 words of this written, and I also don't know how to write Bp! or pussy of any kind (I'm a gay porn writer, what do you expect). So it is no longer a fill for that prompt, but I'm still posting it, because I really like it. **

**A/N2: Update on my other stories, I have about half a chapter written for TTICD, Icy Love, and It's Just a Job, so be on the look out for those in the next week or so, and enjoy.**

**Warnings: Slavery, Dubcon (Klaine), elements/talk of noncon (Klaine and other, multiple orgasms, BDSM elements that will get stronger as the story progresses, (they're not much farther than Blaine calling Kurt Master in this part), Blam friendship, possessive!Kurt, biting, anal, handjob, dirty talk, I think that's it.**

**Word Count: ~5,000 (Incredibly long first chapter guys)**

It was an unspoken rule that you're not supposed to get attached to your slave. Slaves came from the families that couldn't pay their taxes, so their children were taken instead. If you had a slave you obviously royalty and were better than them. They were not worthy to be touched by royal hands unless they were being fucked or punished.

But as long as there had been this rule, there had also been princes and princesses who cared about a slave. Generally only one, and they all had the same thing in common. Those slaves held their virginity. They had been the first person their master had touched intimately and because of that an almost unbreakable bond was forged between master and slave.

—

There was a countrywide law that required a special tax on every member of the royal family's birthday. In the village of Lima they counted themselves lucky (though guiltily so) that the queen had only produced one child before her death and that the king had never wanted to remarry.

The low number of taxing days did not, however, help the Anderson family, and that was how Blaine found himself being dragged from his house on the prince's 18th birthday while his brother held his sobbing mother.

He grunted in pain as the men shoved him in the back of the truck with a few other shivering boys and girls. He sat up slowly, only to be jolted to the side again when the engine started and the truck jolted forward. A steadying hand on his shoulder helped him to not fall completely out.

He shook himself off and then looked to the person who had helped him. A boy about his age, with shaggy blonde hair and gigantic lips. He was handsome and Blaine suddenly didn't care that he was now a slave, as long as he got to look at this boy for the rest of his life, he could be fine.

"Sam Evans," the boy said, sticking his hand out.

Blaine blinked owlishly, coming out of his daze, "Um… Blaine Anderson," he shook it, blushing a little at the feeling of the boys warm hand against his, even if it was kind of sweaty and a little gross.

"You'd think they'd be more careful with us," he muttered, "since we're going to be working for them, we kind of need to be physically okay."

Blaine shrugged, looking away at the roads rushing past them, "They probably have so many slaves they don't even care anymore. We'll be one among thousands, who cares if we get a little scraped up."

Sam nodded, "Not how I expected to spend my day."

Blaine laughed, "I knew we didn't have the money, I figured either my brother or I would get taken, makes sense my dad would vote for it to be me."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"My dad doesn't exactly approve of my… sexuality," he said quietly, "and what he says goes, no matter how much mom hates it and Coop tries to fight with him."

Sam sighed, "Well, if anything, there should be no homophobes in the castle, with the prince and all…"

Blaine nodded. He, like everyone else in the city, knew that they were incredibly lucky when it came to the royal family. They had one of the lowest city taxes out of the entire country, and it was the bare minimum the king could enact and still keep the city running. They tried to help out the poorer families as much as they could through private companies, because by country law they were prohibited from using federal funds to aid them.

They still had slaves though, and no one knew what the king's and prince's stance were on the subject of slavery, whether they had them because they had to, or if they had them because they wanted them. No one saw the Hummel's slaves, once they were in the castle they stayed there for good, so no one knew how they treated them. Blaine just hoped they would treat them like human beings, rather than how he saw some slaves brought in from other cities being treated, forced to crawl, and called disgusting names by their masters. Blaine shuddered at the thought that that might happen to him.

They came to an abrupt stop behind the palace and Blaine threw his arm out and grabbed onto Sam for balance. Sam gripped him back, shooting him a nervous smile before the men came around the back, ordering them to climb out of the back of the truck and into a small, white, hospital looking room.

"Strip," a tall man with black hair ordered them and all the newly acquired slaves glanced around in trepidation, "_Now_," he barked, snapping a whip in the air. They all flinched and scrambled to comply, shucking off their clothes and tossing them in a pile on the ground.

Blaine straightened back up after slipping out of his underwear to see a bald man at the end examining one of the girls. He was inspecting her hands and asked her a question that Blaine couldn't hear. She whimpered out a response and he nodded. "Cook," he announced and one of the other men thrust some type of uniform at her before leading her away.

He continued down the line of slaves, examining each in turn before barking out an assignment and moving on. He squeezed on girls wide hips and declared her a breeder. Blaine shuddered and prayed he didn't get that job. Sam seemed to be contemplating it when the man stopped at him.

"You look like a dancer," the man stated.

Sam shrugged, "I just dance around the house sometimes."

"You any good."

"My girlfriends all seemed to have enjoyed it," Sam smirked.

"Entertainment," the man declared and Sam left, shooting Blaine an encouraging smile over his shoulder.

The man looked down at Blaine and gripped his chin, twisting it from side to side, examining his featured. Blaine kept his back straight, glaring at the man defiantly. He laughed, "You'll learn your place soon enough."

He ran his hands down Blaine's chest, tweaking his nipples as he went, causing the young boy to jump. He prodded at the small bit of fat on Blaine's stomach before tracing down his pelvic muscles and grasping his cock. Blaine gasped, squirming a little under the touch but the man just gripped tighter, squatting down. He gave Blaine a few strokes, and Blaine felt himself growing hard under the rough stimulation. Blaine swallowed dryly, a flush tinting his cheeks in humiliation. He grabbed Blaine's balls roughly, tugging on them, and examining Blaine's genitals closely. He finally dropped them and felt over Blaine's legs before standing.

"Nice, strong body, undamaged, without too much muscle. Very handsome features, responsive, and naturally submissive, though he is fighting it," he paused for a minute, tapping a finger against his chin.

"Sex slave?" one of the other men suggested, and Blaine looked at him with wide terrified eyes.

"No… well, not for public use at least. I think I've found myself a present for the prince."

—

Blaine was handed a pair of incredibly tight black boxer briefs and then locked in a small room down the hall. He put them on, shivering against the cold draft and wishing for more clothes, but betting he wouldn't be getting them any time soon. There was a chair in the corner, but it looked dirty, so he opted to stand, pacing the floor and rubbing his arms to keep warm.

"Sex slave," he muttered to himself. He never knew being handsome would be a curse. At least he was only to be used by the prince… unless he wanted to share him. Blaine hoped the prince wouldn't do that.

He ran a hand through his curls, trying to fend off the impending freak out. He was going to lose his virginity. Probably tonight, and to a man he had never met. He didn't even know what the prince looked like. What if he was big, and buff, and scary, and absolutely massive compared to Blaine? He'd probably be able to hold Blaine down with a finger and make him take it. He'd seen the king, and he was no small man. His son was probably exactly like him. Blaine shuddered, his breath hitching.

He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, trying to muffled the sobs that were cracking from his throat. He fell to his knees, curling in on himself. He didn't want this. He didn't want to have sex with the prince. He didn't want to have sex with anyone. He wanted to go home.

The door swung open and Blaine jumped, looking up at the bald man from the examination with blurry, tear filled eyes. "Up," he barked, and Blaine scrambled to his feet without a thought. The man locked a thick black collar around his neck before hooking a chain to it and using it to drag Blaine from the room without a word. Blaine stumbled after him, losing his balance and hitting his knees.

The man sighed and looked down at him, Blaine started to get back up but the man put a firm hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "Since you're already down there, you might as well crawl.

Blaine gaped up at him and started to protest but the man turned away and started walking again, yanking on the chain around Blaine's neck. Blaine grunted and scrambled forward on hands and knees as quickly as he could, struggling to keep up with the man's long legs.

The man led him down a long hall, and Blaine blushed as they passed other slaves going about their duties, but none of them even batted an eye at Blaine being dragged around like a dog. Finally they reached a large set of doors and Blaine could hear voices behind them. The man pushed them open and pulled Blaine inside.

The room was filled to the brim with people, dancing, and eating, and talking. There were a few boys and girls on the ground like him, wearing various levels of clothes, from barely there panties to full suits and cocktail dresses. Blaine tried to avoid running into people, but there were so many and the man was walking too fast for him to properly swerve around them, his dexterity limited when on all fours.

Most of the people ignored him, a few leered at him, raking their eyes over his body. He trembled, and sighed in relief when they finally hit the back of the room where there were no people. The man stopped and Blaine sat back on his heels to catch his breath, bringing a hand up to adjust the collar around his neck. Blaine looked around, taking in his surroundings. There was a large stack of presents to his right, and Blaine blushed when he realized he was one of them. There was platform a few feet away with three thrones on it, but only one was filled, by a boy a few years older than him who was smiling brightly at the festivities surrounding him.

He was tall and thin, but Blaine could see he had strong arms. His face was elvish in shape with a strong jaw line that Blaine had a sudden urge to trace with his tongue. His eyes were bright and happy and his hair was swooped off his head in an elegant coiff. That had to be the prince, Blaine realized with a start and then the man was dragging him forward again and right to the feet of that beautiful boy.

"Carmichael!" the boy said, his voice high and bright.

"Good evening, your highness," the man, Carmichael, replied, bowing, "I hope your birthday is going well."

"Oh it is," he nodded, and then his eyes travelled down to Blaine. Blaine blushed and lowered his eyes to the floor, "what's this, Carmichael, finally taken a pet for your own?" he whispered mischievously and Blaine shivered. He'd rather be a breeder than be owned by the man currently holding his chain.

"Oh no, your highness. He's a present. For you."

The prince was silent and Blaine shrunk in on himself. The prince didn't like him. The prince didn't want him. God, he was going to be passed around at parties like this. He could be passed around at _this _party. Tears welled in his eyes.

He felt a soft hand on his chin, urging him to look up and he did. The prince's eyes were beautiful and for a moment he found himself lost in the swirling blues and green. The prince cocked his head to the side, lifting his other hand to wipe away a tear that had leaked from the corner of Blaine's eyes.

"What's you're name?" he asked.

Blaine blinked, surprised at being addressed, "B-Blaine," he said, his voice hoarse. Carmichael kicked him once and Blaine winced adding, "your-your highness," quickly.

"No," the prince said, and Blaine froze, closing his eyes tight, his bottom lip quivering. He knew that slave owners commonly changed their slave's names. Generally to something derogatory. Just another way of showing that they were less than them, less than human. But the prince surprised him, "Don't call me your highness…" he paused, contemplating, "call me Master."

Blaine blinked up at him, mouth opening and closing silently. The prince waited for him to wrap his head around it and reply. Finally Blaine nodded and muttered out a small, "Yes, Master."

The prince smiled, threading his fingers in Blaine's hair and scratching his scalp gently. Blaine hummed, his eyes fluttering shut. "Good boy," the prince purred at him and a strange feeling washed over Blaine. It was… pleasant. It was good, he felt like he'd succeeded, done something right.

"Thank you, Carmichael," the prince returned his attention to the other man, "he's perfect."

"You're welcome, Prince Kurt," Carmichael handed Kurt the chain and bowed again before he left.

"C'mere," Kurt hummed, tugging on Blaine's hair. Blaine looked up at him questioningly before realizing the Kurt was motioning for him to kneel beside his throne, rather than in front of it. He shuffled into position and Kurt pulled his head until Blaine's cheek was resting against his knee. Blaine wasn't sure if he liked this better, now he could see all the people gawking at him, incredibly interested in the prince's new slave. He blushed, trying to wrap his arms around his naked body, but Kurt stopped him.

He whined, giving Kurt a pleading look, but the prince just shook his head. "You're beautiful, let them see that. Let them see how perfect you are. Let them be jealous of me. I won't let any of them touch you, you're safe."

Blaine was still apprehensive, but Kurt was playing with his curls and that felt incredibly good. He relaxed, cautiously, into Kurt's leg. "Yes, Master," he whispered and Kurt leaned down to kiss the top of his head before sitting back and watching the party.

—

Blaine was getting antsy. He was trying to ignore the stares from the party guests and just listen to Kurt's voice as he commented on stuff that was happening, but it was difficult. Finally, when a tall brunette man, who kind of reminded Blaine of meerkat started towards the front, Kurt stood.

"I think it's time to retire for the night," he said, picking up Blaine's chain from where he'd dropped it earlier. Blaine made to crawl after him, but Kurt stopped him with a laugh, "You can walk, beautiful."

Blaine sighed in relief, "Thank you, Master," he said climbing to his feet. His knees cracked in protest and his legs wobbled, most of his feeling gone from kneeling for so long.

Kurt walked slowly so Blaine could keep up at his awkward hobble, cringing at the pins and needles sensation spreading from his feet. Kurt lead him to his room. It was huge, about the size of Blaine's entire family home. The walls were lined with books and movies, a huge king sized bed rested against the windows on the right side. There was piano in a little nook on the left and two doors straight ahead, that Blaine could only assume were the bathroom and the closet.

Kurt stopped Blaine in the middle of the room and removed the collar. "This thing is hideous," he muttered, "I'll be getting you a better one soon. I'll design it myself. Would you like that, Blaine. A collar that tells everyone you're mine."

Blaine was quiet for a moment, "Yes, Master," he said quietly. He may not like being anyone's property, but at least it would help prevent anyone else from trying to touch him.

"Good," Kurt purred, dancing his fingers teasingly around Blaine's neck, "Now, I'm going to go get changed, and I want you naked by the time I get back, understood?"

Blaine shuddered, his heart picking up speed in his chest. This was it. He was going to have sex with Kurt. Blaine nodded, muttering out a weak, "Yes, Master," and then Kurt was gone.

Blaine stepped out of his underwear slowly, swallowing down the fear rising in his throat. He shifted on the balls of his feet as he waited for Kurt to return, fighting down the urge to run away, or hide.

Finally, he heard the soft pad of his feet and looked up. His eyes widened and his cock gave a definite twitch. Kurt was naked except for a small, tight pair of lacy boy shorts. He was gorgeous and Blaine's brain short circuited. He was all lithe, smooth muscles and porcelain pale skin.

Kurt smirked, watching how Blaine's cock was already filling to half hardness, "Well it's good that you at least find me appealing."

Blaine snapped back to reality, blushing brightly and looking down at the floor.

"No," Kurt said, walking closer and nudging his chin up, "don't hide. Don't be embarrassed. There's no need, considering what we're going to be doing tonight."

Blaine swallowed, the anxiousness returning with a vengeance. Kurt must have seen the fear in his eyes because he stroked his cheek gently, "We'll go slow, baby." Blaine nodded jerkily and Kurt leaned in closer. Blaine licked his lips, his mouth going dry, and his eyes flicked down to Kurt's perfect pink lips. Kurt was so close they were breathing each other's air and Blaine was so ready to feel Kurt's lips on his, and then Kurt pulled back, taking a few steps away from Blaine.

Blaine sucked in a surprised breath, his legs trembling beneath him. Kurt just smiled innocently and started circling Blaine slowly.

"How old are you, beautiful?" he asked.

"F-fifteen, Master," Blaine panted out, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Are you a virgin, Blaine?"

Blaine blushed brightly but nodded, "Yes, Master."

"Good, so we're on even ground there."

Blaine's eyes widened and his head darted around to find Kurt, "You—"

"I've been waiting for the right person. Whether he was a slave or otherwise didn't matter to me. I just knew he had to be… perfect," his smile was fond this time and Blaine shivered at the overwhelming feeling of good that spread through him. "Doesn't mean I haven't practiced though, and watched some of the slaves. I don't want the fumbling, confusing first time, so I've made sure I know what I'm doing."

Blaine swallowed dryly, his cock twitching again at the thought of Kurt practicing on toys or, god, practicing on himself.

"Have you ever kissed a boy, Blaine?"

"No, Master."

"Have you ever wanted to kiss a boy, Blaine?"

"Yes, Master."

"Who, Blaine?"

Blaine paused, "My-my older brother's friend, Master."

Kurt cocked his head to the side, "You have a thing for older boys, Blaine?"

Blaine just shrugged in response.

"Well, I hope I'm not a disappointment. Am I a disappointment?"

"Yes, Master," Blaine said, answering the first insinuation before his brain caught onto Kurt's actual question, "I mean, no, no, Master. You're not a disappointment. You're…" he trailed off, ducking his head down.

Kurt smiled, "One more question. I'm going to fuck you tonight, do you want that?"

Blaine stared at the floor. He didn't. He wanted his first time to be special. Maybe he'd want it with Kurt had he met him under different circumstances and gotten to know him, but he didn't want it right now after only having known him a few hours. But he couldn't tell Kurt no. That probably wasn't allowed, but he didn't want to lie either, because that would be bad too. So he settled for the only thing he could think of.

"What-whatever pleases you, Master," he said, his voice quivering

Kurt hummed, "I like that response, but that's not what I asked. Do you want me to fuck you, Blaine? It's a simple yes or no answer." He could feel Kurt moving closer to him as he talked.

Blaine bit his lip, "N-no, Sir."

"Thank you for being honest with me Blaine," Kurt cupped his cheek and Blaine chanced a glance at his face, relaxing when he saw no anger there. "I'm still going to fuck you," he said, almost nonchalantly and Blaine's back went rigid, a small whimper escaping him. "I just wanted to know before hand whether you were into it. But… I still think you deserve a reward."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt and gasped when his long thin fingers wrapped around his cock. His hands flew to Kurt's shoulders for support as the prince started jerking him off with slow, drawn-out pulls. He vaguely registered being walked backwards and then his knees hit Kurt's mattress and he collapsed back on it with an oompf.

The prince nudged him backwards until he was resting against the pillows. Blaine bucked his hips into Kurt's fist but Kurt put an arm on him to hold him down and, shit, he was strong. Blaine whined as Kurt kept his slow languid pace, the heat in his belly swimming but it wasn't enough to bring him to the edge.

"Please, please, please, p-please," he whimpered, writing below Kurt.

"What do you want, beautiful?"

"_Faster_," he groaned, "please, Master, _please_."

"Like this?" Kurt asked, his grip tightening as he sped up, his hand moving lightning fast.

"_Oh god_," Blaine gasped, his head pressing into the pillows. The heats was coiling tight, growing tighter with every stroke. He was so close.

"You have to ask," Kurt warned, "you have to ask permission. If you start to come before I say you can I'll let go, I'll ruin it."

Blaine whimpered, "P-please, Master, can I—" he broke off, his toes curling as he fought off his orgasm, "_please_, can I come?"

"Yes."

Blaine moaned, his back arching off the bed as Kurt stroked him through it. He collapsed back down, breathing heavily, eyes drifting shut as exhaustion started to overtake him. He felt Kurt lift his hips and place a pillow under his back, and then a slick finger was prodding at his entrance. He jumped, tensing and trying to pull away from Kurt.

The prince growled, wrapping an arm around Blaine's leg and jerking him back towards him. "I said I was going to fuck you," Kurt reminded him, "and that's going to happen no matter what. However, if you stay still and let me do this, I'll make it good for you, but if I have to tie you up, I'll make sure it hurts."

Blaine whimpered his eyes welling with tears, but nodded, trying to relax back into that state of sleepy post-orgasm bliss he'd been floating in. Kurt was true to his word, massaging at Blaine's pucker until it was winking open and then sliding the first finger in. Blaine still tensed at the intrusion, and that made it _hurt_, but Kurt was there rubbing soothing circles into his hip, coaxing him to relax and open up for him, and finally Blaine did.

He didn't react the same way to the second finger, his body more used to the weird feeling of being filled, but it still burned. Kurt scissored them carefully, crooking his fingers, searching for something insi—

Blaine cried out, hips jolting on the bed, fucking himself back on the prince's hand.

"Wha… what was that?" he panted out.

Kurt smirked up at him from between his leg, "_That _was your prostate."

"Can… can you do that again?" he blushed furiously.

"We might make a cockslut out of you yet, gorgeous."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, hating the degrading term, but his thoughts were quickly taken over as Kurt found that spot inside of him again and he saw spots in his vision. He moaned brokenly, rocking down on Kurt's hand, barely even noticing when Kurt slipped his third finger in.

"Think you're ready, baby?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly and Kurt pulled his fingers out. Blaine whined at the emptiness, his hole clenching desperately around nothing. Kurt slicked himself up and pressed his head to Blaine's entrance, but he didn't pushing.

"Master," Blaine groaned, "Master, Master, _please_."

"I thought you didn't want me to fuck you, Blaine," Kurt said teasingly, "I thought you were scared."

Blaine blinked up at him, mouthing over words he was too embarrassed to say.

"Do you want it now, beautiful? Do you want my cock inside you?" Blaine nodded quickly, "If that's so… you're gonna have to beg."

Blaine looked away, hiding his face in the sheets, "Please," he whispered.

"Oh, that won't do. I can't tell if you're sincere."

Blaine swallowed, stealing his resolve and looking up at Kurt, "Please, Master. Please, please fuck me. Fuck me, plea—"

Kurt slid into him in one thrust and Blaine cried out, the stretch burning. "Shh," Kurt soothed, leaning over him, and amazing making his cock sink into Blaine's further, "shh, just relax. I won't move till you're ready."

Blaine breathed through the pain, "Can- can I resqu—" Kurt shifted a little on his knees and Blaine groaned, "—est something?"

"You can," Kurt replied, "doesn't mean I'll do it."

"Ki-kiss me, Master?" he asked quietly.

Kurt smiled, leaning forward, he hovered over Blaine's mouth, watching the way his eyes flickered across his face and his lips quivered with each breath. Blaine didn't want to wait. He had Kurt's dick in his ass, yet he'd still never been kissed. He surged up, threading his fingers in the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck and pulling him down to him.

Their lips collided harshly, teeth clanking, but neither pulled away. Blaine pressed into him, opening his mouth to Kurt's tongue when it slipped along his lips. He gasped at the feeling of their tongues swirling together as they breathed into each other's mouths. Without warning, Kurt pulled his hips back and slammed back into Blaine. His cry was muffled in the kiss but so he moved his hands down to cup Kurt's ass, pulling him closer, urging him to go faster.

"Please, please," he panted brokenly into Kurt's neck when they broke the kiss.

"What do you need, gorgeous?"

"God, _fuck_, touch me, Kurt. _Please_."

Blaine stiffened for a second when he realized he'd called him by his name but Kurt either didn't realize it or didn't care, reaching between their rocking bodies to grasp Blaine's cock.

"Come for me, beautiful," he whispered in his ear and Blaine shouted out his second orgasm, clenching around Kurt. He fell lax on the bed, breathing heavily and Kurt lifted his hips higher, practically bending him in half as he pounded into him with reckless abandon. "So hot, Blaine, god, you're so tight, so _mine_," he growled and Blaine's high pitched whine at the oversensitivity is what pushed him over the edge and he was biting on the inside of Blaine's leg as he came inside of him.

They lay there twined together, catching their breath before Kurt finally pushed himself up and went to the bathroom, grabbing a towel to wipe them down. Blaine was half asleep when Kurt crawled under the covers beside him, but that motion made him realize he probably had to leave. He sat up, wincing at the soreness in his ass and stretching his arms. Kurt was curled under the blankets, eyes closed.

"Master?" he asked quietly, "Wha-where are the slave quarters?"

Kurt blinked up at him sleepily, brow furrowed. "Why?"

"I… I just figured since we're done…"

"No," Kurt shook his head firmly, reaching out to grasp Blaine's hand, "you'll sleep here."

Blaine's eyes widened but he nodded, slipping under the covers on the opposite side of the bed from Kurt. The prince groaned, before shuffling close enough to his slave to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him flush against him. Blaine gasped at the feeling of Kurt, still naked, spooning up behind him, but didn't fight it.

Kurt nuzzled his face into the back of Blaine's neck, "Goodnight, beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Slavery, Dubcon (Klaine), elements/talk of noncon (Klaine and other, multiple orgasms, BDSM elements, Blam friendship, possessive!Kurt, biting, anal, handjob, dirty talk, and bondage.**

**Word Count: ~3,700**

Blaine woke up alone. He didn't know where Kurt had gone, but he figured he had princely duties to attend to, and it wasn't like Blaine was a manservant. He was there for Kurt to fuck, nothing more. He still felt vaguely lost without his master.

He sat up, yawning, and looking around the room when he caught sight of a notepad on the bed side table. He reached over, wincing as a pain shot up his back side from the pounding his ass had taken the night before.

_Beautiful,_

_I didn't want to wake you this morning, but I had to go to my tutor (eighteen but still not free of schooling). You have free reign of my room and bathroom, take a bath, trust me, you'll need it. And you can borrow any of the clothes in my dresser, DO NOT touch ANYTHING in my closet. If you get hungry you can ask one of the other slaves for directions to the slave cafeteria, they're pretty easy to pick out in the halls. I want you back in my room by eight tonight._

_- Master_

Blaine read over the note a few more times before folding it up and putting it back on the table. He stood, wrapping the sheets around himself, and hobbled to the bathroom. He paused in the doorway at the sight of the _giant_ jacuzzi tub against the wall. He glanced behind him, scared that he would get in trouble for using something like that, but finally gained the courage to enter the rest of the way.

He fiddled with the taps for a minute, figuring out which one was hot and cold and getting the tub filling before looking in the cabinets for soap. There was some very expensive looking shampoos and conditioners and body wash. He found a bottle of lavender scented bubble bath and poured a little in, before finally dropping the sheet and climbing in the bath.

He sighed, relaxing into the water, it had been so long since he'd had a warm shower, let alone a bath and his sore muscles loosened, the lavender scent making him drowsy. He fiddled with the buttons on the side and moaned when the jets started, the one at his back doing wonders to relieve the pain that still shot up his spine if he moved wrong. He turned the tap off with his foot, closing his eyes as the warm water and massaging jets did their job.

"Kurt?" he froze glancing around, there was a knock on the door before it opened, "Kur-" the man paused and Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he sat up quickly.

"Your-your majesty," he said, breathing quickly. The king's brow furrowed.

"Who are you?" he asked, and luckily he didn't sound angry. Yet.

"B-blaine, Sir," he bowed his head.

"Mmhmm, and what are you doing in my son's bath, Blaine? Or even in his room without him here?"

"He-he said I could…" it sounded so lame and like he was challenging the king and he shrunk further in on himself, wishing to just disappear.

The king's eyes narrowed, "Kid-"

"Dad!" Blaine breathed a sigh of relief at Kurt's voice, "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to check up on you after your classes. You're supposed to be doing homework right now, Kurt," the king turned away from Blaine and the slave relaxed back into his bath.

"I know, I had something else to attend to…" he trailed off when he caught a glance of Blaine over his dad's shoulder, "Hello, Beautiful," he said sweetly and Blaine smiled back, a small blush tinting his cheeks as the king glanced between them.

"Something you want to tell me, son," he interrupted their moment.

"Oh, yeah," Kurt shimmied past his father, into the bathroom, "this is Blaine. He was gift from Carmichael last night." Kurt propped himself on the edge of the tub, reaching out to pet Blaine's damp curls fondly. Blaine wanted to be soothed by it, but he was still naked in front of the king. Hidden mostly by water and bubbles, yes, but still naked.

The king gave them both an appraising look before leveling Kurt with a stern glare. "I thought you were waiting for the right person."

Blaine swallowed hard and ducked his head, wanting to hide behind Kurt but scared that the splashing he would cause would just draw more attention to him.

"I was," Kurt said slowly, "and I found him."

Burt didn't look convinced, "I thought he was going to be your boyfriend not-" the king cut himself off, but his hand had still been raised in a gesture towards Blaine and the slave boy understood. He thought Kurt would give his virginity to someone he loved, someone who mattered, not someone he owned and who was pretty much the scum beneath his feet.

For a few minutes with Kurt looking at him like that he had almost been able to forget that he hadn't really wanted to sleep with Kurt the night before. He was able to imagine that he was the type of boy the king would be okay with Kurt losing his virginity to. And with that one vague gesture he was fully reminded that he wasn't and he would never be.

He felt the tears pricking his eyes and tried desperately to fight them down, but they escaped, sliding down his face and dropping off his chin into the water with plops that sounded way too loud in the quiet room. He wiped at his face, hoping to hide the tear tracks with the bathwater and sniffling before turning his back on the father and son.

"I never said he would be my boyfriend," Kurt argued back, seeming to not notice the slave boy's pain, "I always just said I wanted him to be right, and Blaine felt right."

Blaine shoved his fist against his mouth, trying to keep his crying at bay. If Kurt hadn't noticed yet, he didn't want to alert him to it. His feelings didn't matter. If they did there was no way they'd be talking about this in front of him.

The king was silent, observing the boy in the tub, his shoulders shaking minutely with silent sobs, and his knees drawn tight to his chest in protection. He sighed, "I didn't mean it the way you think I did, kid," he said quietly and Kurt's brow furrowed in confusion. He followed his father's line of sight to Blaine who had tensed at his words. "You're just…"

Blaine nodded, but didn't turn to face him, "I'm a slave," he muttered quietly, "I'm n-not worthy of your-your son."

"No," the king said, "it's not because you're a slave… I just didn't expect for my son to sleep with the first person he was able to after he turned eighteen. Especially someone he owns who _can't _say no," he raised an eyebrow at Kurt accusingly.

Kurt chewed on the inside of his cheek, wanting to argue that Blaine had wanted it, but he had to remind himself that he hadn't at first. It wasn't until he was burning with pleasure and need that he had actually wanted it.

"It's-it's okay, your majesty. I u-understand." Kurt put a soothing hand on his back but Blaine flinched away. "I'm sorry, Master," he whispered, freezing where he was.

The king sighed, "I'll leave you two boys alone. Kurt, get that homework done," he left the room and neither boy moved until they heard Kurt's bedroom door shut.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked, wringing his hands together in his lap.

Blaine shrugged, "A little sore. I'm fine, Master."

"I didn't… Blaine, that's not what I was asking," he gave the back of the boy's head a pleading look.

"It doesn't matter, Master."

"Blaine-"

"Can we _please _not talk about it."

"I could order you to talk about it, you know," Kurt said, trying to sound threatening, but really he just sound desperate.

"But you won't," Blaine replied and Kurt knew he was right.

"Are you gonna be okay by yourself? I really do need to get started on my homework."

Blaine just nodded and reached up to grab the shampoo, which he started massaging into his hair. Kurt sat there for a few more minutes before he got up and left. He stripped the sheets off his bed and left them by the door one of the cleaning slaves to grab. He remade his bed and stretched out on it with his calculus textbook.

He tried desperately to focus derivatives but every time he heard a faint splash coming from the bathroom he would sit up, hoping his boy was done and would come talk to him. He finally dug out his headphones and put them in, needing music to distract him from Blaine.

He had finally gotten into the zone and was nodding his head along to the music as he worked through the problems when movement caught his eye. He dropped his pencil and sat up quickly, yanking his headphones out. Blaine was standing awkwardly in the bathroom doorway a towel around his waist and few stray droplets of water running down his chest.

"I- you said pick anything I wanted from the dresser… but since you're here…" he mumbled something looking down at the floor, his wet curls hanging adorably in his eyes.

"What was that, beautiful?" Kurt asked.

Blaine swallowed hard, "Doyouwantmetowearclothes?" he rushed out, blushing brightly.

"Wear whatever you like, Blaine."

Blaine nodded and walked to the dresser. He pulled out a pair of yoga pants and tight fitting T-shirt, figuring he should still dress in something Kurt would appreciate. He paused glancing back at Kurt who was still watching him before dropping the towel. Kurt gasped quietly and Blaine smirked, shimming his hips as he pulled the pants up without putting underwear on and turning back to Kurt, slipping the shirt over his head.

Kurt eyes were wide, his pupils blown and he took a deep breath as Blaine walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"K-keep doing that and you won't be wearing those clothes for much longer."

Blaine gave him a coy smile and Kurt almost pulled him into a kiss until he realized how strange Blaine's behavior was, since he'd been a blushing virgin last night and then it hit him. He was trying to distract him, get him to forget about the conversation with his father earlier so he wouldn't try to talk about it again.

He was about to scold him when Blaine's stomach growled loudly and interrupted his train of thought. Both boys busted up laughing, and Blaine fell over, his head landing in Kurt's lap. "I think I should go get something to eat," he muttered.

"Yeah," Kurt hummed, petting his curls gently. Neither boys made to get up. Kurt watched the boy in his lap fondly as he nuzzled his face into the prince's thigh. When Blaine's stomach growled again Kurt finally pushed him up. "I'll, um, ask one of the other slaves to help you to the cafeteria."

Blaine nodded and stood, following Kurt to the door.

"Quinn," Kurt called out to a girl with blonde hair at the end of the hall. She turned around and smiled at Kurt.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Could you be a dear and lead Blaine to the slave's cafeteria, he hasn't eaten yet today."

She looked to the younger boy with a knowing look, "Yes, your highness."

Kurt turned to Blaine, "Make sure you watch where you're going to you can find your way back. You can spend some time with the other slaves if you wish, but I want you back here by eight at the latest, okay?"

"Yes, Master," Blaine nodded.

"Good boy," Kurt smiled, and reached up to brush a curl from Blaine's forehead, "Now go."

Blaine followed Quinn in silence, limping slightly. The pain that had been soothed by the warm bath water was quickly returning and with each step it got worse. The slave area of the palace seemed to be (and most likely was) completely on the other side of the building. Blaine was a little shocked when they stopped to find that it wasn't outside.

"There are server slaves in there all the time, everyone gets the same food, so don't bother asking if they have something different or if you can have more. Once you're done the sleeping quarters are down that hall," she pointed to the left, "and on the right. There's no assignments, but if the bed is not made it means it's taken, that's how we call our spot, by leaving a mess. Have fun." She smacked his ass, making him jump as pain shot up his spine, and walked away.

He looked around nervously before pushing open the door to the cafeteria. He went through the line, thanking the servers quietly, and then looked around the tables. There were a few slaves meandering around, but he didn't recognize anyone, until…

"Blainey!"

His head darted around until he found Sam at a table with two girls and another boy. He smiled and limped over to them. He sat down gingerly next to Sam.

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked, "I save a bed next to mine for you, but you never came in."

"Oh," Blaine blushed, "I um…"

One of the girls at the table gasped, she was blonde like Quinn, but her hair was longer and she seemed kinder, happier even though she was a slave. "You're the prince's pet," she said excitedly and Blaine looked at her with wide eyes.

"How did you…?"

"I was at the party, you're the first slave he's ever had for himself you know? He's never seemed to want them before. He doesn't even let them clean his room, just leaves the laundry that he's okay with them doing by the door. What do you do for him?" She spoke in a rush, letting it all out in one breath and Blaine just blinked at her owlishly.

"Did you not see the way he was limping, Britt?" the latino girl sitting next to her smirked, "It's pretty obvious what he does for the prince."

Blaine blushed and looked at his food, pushing it around his plate.

"Wow, someone finally got that prude to do something?" Blaine flinched and looked at the mohawked boy. He felt surprisingly angry at his comment, "You must be some hot piece of ass to those gay guys, man. I thought Hummel would be a virgin until the day he died."

"You shouldn't talk about him like that," he muttered, "Y-you could get in trouble."

"It's all slaves in here, Blaine. This is our safe area," the latino explained, "we can say whatever we want. And anyway, Puck actually likes the prince, we all do. He's just been extremely confused that a teenage boy who has a million hot slaves around that would literally fall to their knees with a single look from him, was still a virgin."

"It's not like the prince is ugly," Puck said, "for a guy he's actually quite good looking. If I were into the sort of thing, I'd have been all over him."

"Kurt is the prettiest unicorn I've ever seen," Britt whispered to Blaine, "Are you a unicorn too, Blaine?"

Blaine looked at them both incredibly confused.

"She means, are you gay?" the other girl translated.

"Oh," Blaine said and smiled at Britt, "Yes, Britt, I'm a unicorn too."

"Yay!" Britt cheered, "Santana and I are unicorns, well... I'm a half unicorn. Have you ever wanted to kiss Sam?"

Blaine laughed at the girl's antics, "I don't know, Britt, I've only known him a day."

"Well I've wanted to kiss Sam since kindergarten, but I was always too scared to tell him that. Now I can tell him, but I have Santana, so I can't kiss him," she pouted a little, before turning to Santana, "you can kiss him too, Tana. I'm sure you'll like it, his lips look big and soft, like pillows!"

Blaine turned to Sam, "Kindergarten?" he whispered.

"We grew up in the same neighborhood," he shrugged, "we were friends, but she got taken junior high. I was a little surprised to find her yesterday."

Blaine nodded, "She seems fun, a bit… odd though."

"She's always been like that, she just has a special way of looking at the world. I guess it's good, being a slave and all, since she can still see the happiness in everything," the boys fell silent for a minute, listening to Brittany ramble and Puck and Santana bicker. "Was he good to you?" Sam asked, "I mean, you're limping, but that's normal right? He didn't hurt you other than that?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, he was gentle."

"Did you… did you want it?"

Blaine thought about lying, but decided there was no point. "No, but that doesn't really matter. I'm lucky I got given to him, it could have just been some random guy who wouldn't have been as careful with my first time."

"Did he know you didn't want it?"

Blaine bit his lip and his silence was enough of an answer for Sam.

"He raped you," he stated.

"It's okay," he muttered, "he was still very sweet about it, and made sure I got some pleasure out of it too."

"Doesn't change the fact that he forced himself on you."

"I didn't say no."

"You couldn't say no, Blaine, you're a slave, it's your job to do whatever he wants and he took advantage of that and-"

Blaine put a reassuring hand on his arm, "It's okay, Sam, really. The second I got declared a sex slave I was doomed to lose my virginity to someone who owned me, and that I most likely didn't want to have sex with. The prince was the best I could have hoped for, really."

Sam still didn't looked convinced.

"I'm fine, Sam."

"Will you be sleeping with us tonight?"

"I don't know," Blaine said, "I'm supposed to be back in Kurt's room by eight, so I'm guessing not."

Sam nodded, "Ask him if you'll be sleeping with him every night so I'll know whether I should give up your bed or not."

"I will… you should finish eating, don't want to lose those muscles, none of the ladies will want to watch your dancing without them."

Sam didn't smile, "I'm not hungry anymore."

* * *

Blaine had enjoyed getting to spend a few hours talking with Puck, Brittany, and Santana, even though Sam was silent through most of it. He wished he could get the other boy to see that it wasn't all that bad.

Now he wished he had left earlier because he was almost definitely after eight and he was utterly lost with no clue where he even was. It wasn't a part of the palace he had ever been in before and every hall looked the same as the last. He was almost on the verge of tears with frustration when he found himself in the ballroom.

He tried desperately to remember how they got Kurt room from there and started out the back door. After another ten minutes of so he saw Kurt's door at the end of the hall. He ran as silently towards it as he could, knocking lightly when he reached it.

"You're late," Kurt said when he opened it.

"I got lost, Master," he muttered, head bowed, and scurried past Kurt when he motioned for him to enter. He stood in the middle of the room, tensely waiting to see if Kurt would punish him for being late.

Kurt stood behind him and reached out, grasping his hips and pulling him back to him so Blaine was flush against the prince's body. Kurt propped his chin on the slave's shoulder and started mouthing gently at his neck. Blaine moaned, letting his head fall back. He turned his head to the side, hoping to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss but the prince pulled away from him.

"Strip," he order, walking backwards to sit on his bed.

Blaine swallowed, glancing behind him. He'd been able to tease earlier, after about ten minutes of standing in the bathroom working up the courage. He reached back, grabbing the neck of his shirt before pulling it slowly over his head. He shimmied out of his pants and stood there, waiting for Kurt's next instructions.

"Spin for me," Kurt told him, and Blaine took a deep breath before spinning in a slow circle, a dark blush running up his neck and tinting his cheeks. Kurt was watching him closely, a hand resting on the growing bulge in his jeans.

"God, Blaine," Kurt muttered, "you're so beautiful." He held out a hand to Blaine and the slave walked forward, taking it in his. Kurt pulled him down as he lay back and Blaine stumbled, falling on top of Kurt and barely catching himself with his hands, hovering above the prince. He smiled timidly, and leaned down to kiss Kurt, but he flipped them quickly, twining his fingers with Blaine's and pinning them to the bed.

"You were late," he told him again, "and as punishment for that," Blaine tensed, looking at Kurt with wide fearful eyes, "I'm going to explore you," he leaned down to whisper in his ear, the hot air making the slave shiver, "and tease you," he flicked his tongue out, curling it around the shell, "until you, are whining, shivering mess, begging for me to fuck you, just so you'll be allowed to come."

Blaine moaned, his cock quivering between them, already rock hard and desperate.

Kurt released his hands to lean up and grab something from his bedside drawer. When he sat back on his heels, Blaine could clearly see what the prince was holding. A bunch of silk ties. His breathing stuttered at Kurt pulled his hands to him, looping one of the ties around his wrists before tying another tightly in the middle and knotting it to the head board.

He drug another tie up Blaine chest and to his face, before placing it over his eyes and tying it tightly behind his head.

"Now," Blaine could hear the devious lilt in Kurt's voice, "let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: This part: Dubcon (possibly noncon), breathplay, frottage, marking, slavery, bondage, gagging, sensory deprivation, orgasm denial/delay, I believe that's it, let me know If I've forgotten anything**

**A/N: So, as you may have noticed, I deleted the last chapter. I had been getting very frustrated with my inability to write the smut and had so much written that happens later on in the story that I just decided to skip essentially all my character development, or fleshing out of characters (which is a bad thing that you should never do) so I could get to what I had written. That was wrong and makes for a bad story, so I deleted that and went back to the grindstone and here we have SMUT, and angst, and set-up to the plot, so, yeah. I hope you like this new chapter three.**

**A/N2: Most of what was in the last update that I cut will still happen, so maybe think of that as more of a preview of what's to come. And if you didn't read it, then you get to be surprised. Yay!**

**A/N3: Sorry, guys I put up the wrong chapter. Here is the actual update for this story.**

**Word Count: ~3,000**

Kurt was silent and unmoving. Just sitting there, watching Blaine's tense muscles, waiting for them to slowly relax. Blaine would have thought he'd left if it weren't for the fact that he could still feel his weight dipping the bed by his feet.

Blaine's breath was quick, heart pounding rapidly in his ears as he strained uselessly to hear Kurt.

"Master?" he begged quietly.

Kurt didn't respond.

"M-master, please," he whimpered, "I-I just… touch me, _please_. Do something, anything."

Kurt's only reply was to put a soothing hand on Blaine's knee, thumb rubbing gently against his inner thigh. Blaine breathed deeply through his nose, concentrating on the feeling of the prince's fingertips against his skin, grounding him, calming him.

"Can I gag you too, beautiful?"

Blaine swallowed hard, nodding timidly, "Y-yes, Master."

The bed dipped as Kurt got up, but he left a hand on Blaine's body, dragging it up his side as he walked. Blaine shivered, tensing when Kurt's hand finally left him. He could hear Kurt digging around in the drawer beside him, humming to himself. "Aha!" he exclaimed and Blaine jumped, "perfect."

The prince's fingers pressed into Blaine's jaw, forcing the slave to open his mouth and then he was pushing a gag past his teeth. Blaine had never actually had a cock in his mouth before, but was certain this felt like one. Soft, rubbery plastic forming the head and rigid veins.

"This will help you learn to deepthroat as well," Kurt said and Blaine felt the tip nudge the back of his throat. He sputtered for a second and Kurt pulled it out a bit, Blaine catching his breath before Kurt pushed it back in. Blaine held his jaw open wide, his tongue flicking around the length, trying to find a way to rest comfortably as Kurt strapped it behind his head.

The prince stroked his jaw gently, pressing a sweet kiss to Blaine's cheek. "How do you feel, pet?"

Blaine's brow furrowed and he made a questioning noise in the back of his throat. Kurt laughed, high and lilting. "Are you comfortable?" Kurt reworded his question. Blaine nodded slightly and Kurt smiled, swinging a leg over his chest so he was straddling him. He didn't rest his weight on the slave, just the sides of his legs pressing into him as a constant presence and then he sat. Blaine swallowed, mouth still working around the phallic gag in his mouth and then Kurt reached up gently, threading his fingers through Blaine's soft curls.

"I like these," he commented, twirling a strand around his finger, "they're fun to play with… I want you to grow them out some more." Blaine hummed in what he hoped Kurt would take as a 'yes, Master'. "They'll also make it easier for me to fuck your face." Blaine shuddered, not sure how he felt about that.

He scratched gently at Blaine's scalp, testing different ways to make Blaine let out those contented little sounds. Blaine quickly fell lax against his bonds, eyes shut beneath the blindfold, relaxed enough to almost fall asleep. Suddenly Kurt tugged his hair, it wasn't particularly painful but he still yelped in surprise. Kurt liked that reaction and pulled with more strength. Blaine moaned deeply as Kurt used his hair to force his head back, exposing his throat.

The prince ran his fingertips over the vulnerable skin and Blaine tensed and squirmed, the light pressure tickling. He grunted around the gag as the prince continued the assault on his neck. Suddenly there was a finger pressing hard against his trachea, Blaine's whole body tensed as he lost his ability to breath and he started thrashing and bucking desperately, trying to get Kurt off. Kurt let go and Blaine took in a deep breath through his nose, trembling underneath Kurt's legs. Was the prince trying to kill him?

Kurt went back to playing with his hair as Blaine calmed but the adrenaline was still pumping through his veins. "Breathe, relax," Kurt commanded, wrapping his fingers around Blaine's throat. Blaine shook his head furiously, ready to fight again but Kurt just left his hand there. "Shh, it's okay. I shouldn't have tried that without warning you. We're going to do it again, just relax, let go, I won't hurt you."

Blaine didn't know if he believed that but he wasn't really in a position to deny Kurt. The prince slowly added pressure, the web of his hand pressing against Blaine's adam's apple. Blaine's heart rate accelerated as his body tensed, ready to fight him off again. Kurt was breathing deeply above him, Blaine wondered if he was doing it so he could hear him and tried to emulate with his own breathing, until his airway was entirely blocked.

Every nerve was on edge, Blaine's jaw working around the gag in his mouth for a gasp of air, nostrils flaring. It was the most terrifying thing he'd ever been through, knowing that Kurt could very well kill him, by accident or on purpose, and he couldn't do anything (hadn't done anything) to stop him.

Kurt let up a little and Blaine took in a deep breath of relief, his lungs burning. Kurt gave him a few minutes, stroking his jaw and petting his hair, praising him (though Blaine was having trouble figuring out what for) and then he was pressing down again.

Kurt did this a few more times, each time increasing how long he cut off Blaine's air, his fingers stroking Blaine's curls through it all. He whispered soothing praises, dropping small kisses on his forehead until Blaine finally stopped fighting and panicking. Each time when Blaine's lungs would start to burn too much, his body quivering with the need to breathe, Kurt would let up, allowing him those few precious breaths of air before starting again.

"Such a good boy," Kurt purred, his face close to Blaine's, listening to the wheezing noises he was making as he struggled for breath, "_My_ beautiful good boy."

Blaine fought the urge to panic, every instinct still screaming at him to fight against Kurt. But with that enunciated '_my_' it hit; Kurt was in control of everything. His weight was pressing Blaine into the bed. His gag was keeping him from speaking. His knots trapping Blaine's hands. His fingers controlling Blaine's most simple of body functions.

_Kurt owned him_. Kurt wouldn't hurt him, he wasn't trying to hurt him. Blaine still wasn't sure about being Kurt's slave. He'd accepted the fact that Kurt owned him, but not everything that came with it. He couldn't go through this being terrified every time Kurt tried something new. He had to believe that Kurt wouldn't hurt him, that he was safe, no matter how he felt.

Blaine barely registered Kurt unlatching the gag and pulling it out of his mouth to allow him to breathe fully and the blindfold being tugged from his eyes. His mind was fuzzy from what he assumed was lack of oxygen, and his thoughts were slow. He felt like he was drifting as Kurt cupped his cheeks, stroking his skin and pressing soft kisses across his face. Slowly a question made it's way through the fog.

"How are you, beautiful?"

Blaine blinked at the prince sluggishly, a small smile tugging on his lips, "'m great," he mumbled.

Kurt's grin was blinding as he leaned down and captured Blaine's lips in an oddly chaste kiss. No teeth, no tongue, just lips moving against each other languidly. "I'm going to explore you some more, okay, gorgeous?" he mumbled against the slave's lips, their foreheads pressed together.

"Yes, Master," Blaine breathed.

Kurt smiled, kissing him once more before sliding down his body so he was straddling his hips. He slid his hands down Blaine's chest, feeling the strong muscles of his pecs and teasing his nipples gently. Blaine moaned, arching into his hands as he rolled the small nubs between his fingers. He leaned down, teasing along his pecs with his tongue, feeling the muscle tense every time he would near his nipple and then relax when he twirled away from it again.

Blaine pulled in a sharp gasp when Kurt's mouth finally closed around the sensitive nub, sucking gently on it. Blaine whined, high and breathy, his hips canting up with each flick of Kurt's tongue. "You're sensitive here," Kurt mumbled, his hot breath sending shivers down Blaine's spine, "I wonder what would happen if I did this—" he bit down rather harshly on the peaked nipple and Blaine cried out, gripping the ties binding his hands for support.

"M-master," Blaine gasped out, "please, please, please."

"What do you want, beautiful?," Kurt muttered, following the same teasing pattern around Blaine's other nipple.

"F-fuck me," he whimpered, shivering as Kurt stopped just short of the place he wanted him to put his mouth, biting and sucking a bruise into the top of his pec.

"No, no, no," Kurt sang, "I'm not even halfway down your body yet, pet. This is your punishment, remember? You made me wait, so now you must wait, understand?"

"_Master_," Blaine whined and Kurt slapped his chest harshly.

"Understand?" he repeated.

Blaine sobbed but nodded, "Y-yes, Master."

"Good boy," Kurt purred, his hands snaking up to Blaine's armpits. He wiggled his fingers, tickling him ruthlessly. Blaine bucked and squealed, sounds that only got higher when Kurt moved down to his ribs.

"Master-master," Blaine shouted through his bouts of laughter, "can't… can't _breathe_," he cried.

"No, breathplay was earlier," Kurt commented but stopped tickling the slave, "but now I know you're ticklish."

Blaine pouted, "You're mean," he said.

Kurt shrugged, "That's true and you should get used to it. I like to tickle and you're in a prime position to be my victim."

"That's abuse of power!" Blaine argued.

"Nothing is abuse of power, pet. I _own _you," Blaine shivered at the sudden possessive tone in Kurt's voice, "and I'm the prince. I'm essentially a spoiled brat who has no friends," he shrugged and Blaine's brow furrowed. No friends? But— "So you are my entertainment and that means I get to do this—" he attacked Blaine's ribs again, wiggling his fingers against the sensitive skin.

Blaine squealed and kicked, his thoughts about Kurt's comments forgotten for the moment. "No-no more!" he gasped, twisting fruitfully under the prince.

"I could do this all night, gorgeous," Kurt teased.

"No-no, please," Blaine giggled when Kurt's fingers circled his belly button, "stop, no!" His laughter broke off into a moan when Kurt suddenly rocked his hips against Blaine's, the tickling taking a back seat to the sudden friction against his aching cock.

"Like that?" Kurt muttered, stilling his hands and thrusting again. Blaine threw his head back into the pillow, letting out a long, drawn-out moan. "Answer me," he ordered, swatting Blaine's stomach.

"Y-yes, Master," Blaine whimpered, canting his hips up to match Kurt's each time.

"Do you think you can come just from this?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah-yes, Master."

"Remember to ask permission," Kurt warned, speeding up his thrusts, flattening his palms out on Blaine's chest for support as he ground against him. Blaine whined and pulled at his restraints, wanting to touch so badly.

It felt like a ridiculously short time to Blaine before he was panting out, "C-can I come, Master?"

"No," Kurt said, but continued his thrusting.

"M-master, please, please, I'm so close," Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, toes curling desperately.

"_How close?_"

Blaine didn't respond, biting his lip so hard he was almost drawing blood.

"How close?" Kurt repeated, the next rock of his hips was harder and Blaine mewled quietly, "Describe how you feel."

"I-I—_oh_—I feel, like, like I'm on f-fire, and—_jesus_—my c-co-cock," Blaine blushed brightly at the word, "hurts, it's, it's beg-begging for release, please, Mas-master, please, let me come."

Kurt contemplated his options, let Blaine come or torment him some more and fuck him. Blaine was utterly debauched, hickeys adorning his neck and upper chest, bruises forming around his throat from Kurt's hand. Kurt's plan for tonight was to make Blaine his. Make it so everyone else could see and so that Blaine would never think of leaving him alone. So far he'd done that pretty well. The slave had even slipped into what seemed like a light subspace during the choking, something Kurt had never thought would happen… he was his, body and mind.

"Come," Kurt growled and Blaine did, body arching off the bed, hands gripping the ties around them and hanging on for dear life as he spurted across his stomach, mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure.

Kurt scrambled up Blaine's body till he was kneeling over his head, "Open your mouth," he ordered and Blaine did so without question in his sleepy, sated state. Kurt jerked himself fiercely, chasing the waves of pleasure until he was coming, long white stripes falling across Blaine's face, falling into his mouth and sticking in those mile long eyelashes.

Blaine jumped slightly at the feeling, his eyes closing tighter as he concentrated hard on not closing his mouth, though the bitter taste of Kurt's come made him desperate to swallow.

Kurt panted above him reaching out to gently massage his release into the slave's skin, before scooping the rest onto his fingers and pushing it into Blaine's mouth.

"Suck," he ordered, breathless.

Blaine did as he was told, brow crinkling and still not sure about the taste. He swallowed finally and Kurt pulled his fingers out with a lewd pop, leaning over and pressing his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine moaned as he realized Kurt was trying taste himself, devouring Blaine's lips before pulling back and resting his forehead against the slave's.

"Your turn to clean up," Kurt mumbled, rolling off of Blaine.

Blaine bit his lip, "…Um."

Kurt looked over at him, brow furrowed until he saw his hands still bound to the headboard. He groaned, pushing himself up to untie him and then collapsing back onto his pillows. Blaine rolled his shoulders and massaged the feeling back into his hands before slowly standing and crossing to the bathroom. He washed his face in the sink, taking a second to marvel at Kurt's work, gingerly pressing the finger shaped bruises forming on his neck.

Kurt was snoring gently when Blaine entered again having wiped off as much come and sweat from his body as he could. He slowly ran the washcloth over the prince's body and Kurt twitched back awake as Blaine wiped gently at his flaccid cock, he didn't spend much time there, knowing it was over-sensitive when Kurt let out of mewl of discomfort. He wiped down his chest and neck, dabbing at his sweaty forehead before scampering off to put the towel in the hamper, knowing the prince would be angry if it even touched his carpet.

Blaine crawled into bed with him again, curling into Kurt's side when the prince wrapped his arms around him. Kurt stroked his hair gently, humming a quiet tune to him. Blaine almost drifted off to sleep when he sat up suddenly.

"Pet?" Kurt questioned propping himself up on his elbows, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing. I just remembered I had a question for you," a few, actually, but he didn't add that.

"Shoot," Kurt shrugged, collapsing back on the bed again and closing his eyes.

Blaine pursed his lips. His first question was simple, but he kind of hope Kurt would actually look at him. "Will I be sleeping in here every night?"

"I don't see why not," he said, "my bed is more comfortable than the ones in the slave quarters."

Blaine nodded, "Of course, Master."

Blaine bit his lip, scared of his next question. Kurt opened his eyes when the slave didn't curl into his side again.

"Was there something else, pet?"

Blaine swallowed and nodded, "I-I'm sorry if this is out of line but… earlier you said you have no friends—"

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "I didn't say that."

"Yeah," Blaine mumbled, "you did. I was just… you're the prince. Why don't you have any friends? I'm a slave and I—"

"I have friends," Kurt said sharply.

"Then why did you say you didn't?"

Kurt's nostrils flared, "I _didn't _say that," he repeated.

"I'm not deaf, Kurt," Blaine snapped, frustrated, then froze, "I-I mean, Master." He shrunk back at the dark look in Kurt's eyes. "I-I-I'm sorry, I just… I know what I heard and… if you really had friends, good, close friends, you wouldn't have said you didn't, even if it was a mistake. I'm not judging, I was just curious," Blaine shrugged, ducking his head.

Kurt took a deep calming breath, closing his eyes, "It's fine, beautiful," he said, slowly.

"You didn't answer my—"

"We're _not _talking about this," Kurt hissed, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Blaine swallowed the urge to push him and nodded, "Yes, Master." He laid back down at Kurt's side and his arms slowly wrapped around him, his muscles tense. Blaine tried to sleep, but he couldn't keep the thoughts off the lonely prince out of his mind.

The entire time they'd been at the party no one had actually approached him, except for Carmichael. It had been his party and yet he had sat at the back, watching the festivities rather than joining in. Was that how it always was? The perfect little prince who sat in the corner by himself while all the noblemen and women chatted with his father and each other. Did he exclude himself of purpose? Or did they ignore him?

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, hugging him tight and dropping a small kiss onto his chest. "I'm your friend," he whispered and Kurt tensed under him, but didn't reply.


	4. Author's Note

I got two reviews on the last chapter about the breathplay in seeming a lot more like abuse than play. And you're completely right. Klaine's relationship at this point is definitely not a healthy D/s relationship and it does not follow the rules of Safe, Sane, and Consensual. Blaine didn't want the breathplay and they didn't discuss it at all before it happened giving Blaine no way to safe word or tell Kurt that it really was too much, something you should always do before trying out hard kinks, especially ones like breathplay that could end in death if you're not careful and don't know what you're doing. Blaine doesn't _really_ trust Kurt, it's just that at this point, he knows that if Kurt's going to continue to do things like this, he's got to make himself believe that Kurt won't actually hurt him if he's going to deal with it. He doesn't want to be terrified for the rest of his life. His decision to trust Kurt with his body is a coping method, it's how he's dealing with his slavery.

That being said, I'm not going to be exploring many hard kinks in this fic. I prefer to leave that to relationships that are completely consensual (Like my Icy Love verse). This scene was not about depicting a sweet, intimate moment of a sub choosing to give up control over literally everything to their Dom, it was Kurt forcing Blaine into his slave headspace, Blaine is new to this afterall. I wanted to include this, with Blaine forcing himself to trust Kurt because that trust fantasy (I guess) is going to come into play later in the fic. I won't talk much on it, as it contains a lot of spoilers, but just know, this more abusive side of their relationship is only going to happen once more, everything else will be sweet and gentle between them with minimal BDSM, mostly just the Master/pet dynamic, Kurt ordering Blaine around, and maybe some more bondage at most. Kurt's not a sadist, he doesn't really want to hurt Blaine, he just wants him to know that he's his and that's not changing.

And on the topic of Blaine saying him and Kurt are friends, and we mostly know of the show, Blaine has a huge heart and generally forgets about his own pain if he sees something wrong with someone else, even if said person is the cause of his pain. It made sense to me that Blaine would want to soothe Kurt's loneliness as best he could, and let him know that he could be considered a friend. Kurt's reaction to his comment will be further explored in the next chapter.

I hoped this helped and I hope you two reviewers will continue to read!


	5. Chapter 4

**Warnings: This part: Oral sex, riding, slavery, D/s dynamics, that's it.**

**Word Count: ~3,100**

Blaine's breath evened out quickly but Kurt couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned all through the night, trying his best not to jostle Blaine after he had so carefully extricated himself from the slave's grasp. Blaine looked so peaceful, his eyelashes fanning out across his cheeks, lips slightly open letting out tiny almost imperceptible snores. Kurt stroked a hand along his jaw and Blaine hummed, turning his face into the touch.

Friends. Blaine had called them friends. Kurt hadn't had a friend since… he pulled his hand away from Blaine's face abruptly. He wouldn't think about him, because then he'd start comparing Blaine to him and he couldn't… Blaine wasn't like him at all. Save for being a slave.

Kurt rolled over, curling in on himself and watching the red numbers on his alarm clock slowly tick by until finally it was a reasonable time for him to get up. He hauled himself out of bed, walking sluggishly toward his bathroom, grabbing a towel on his way.

He looked in the mirror, frowning at the dark circles under his eyes. He swallowed a couple of caffeine pills quickly before climbing in the shower and turning on the water. He was in the middle of washing his shampoo out when there was a timid knock on the door.

"Master?" Blaine called, his voice rough from sleep.

Kurt bit his lip, taking a deep breath. "Come in, beautiful."

The door opened and Blaine snuck in, shirtless with the sweats Kurt had been wearing last night slung low on his hips and _oh_, if that wasn't one of the hottest things Kurt had ever seen. "I-I was just going to get breakfast and I was wondering if I could borrow a scarf," he was absentmindedly stroking his neck, watching the floor intently.

"No," Kurt said simply.

"But—" Blaine started, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I marked you up for a reason, pet, I don't want you hiding it." Blaine swallowed, but nodded. "In any case, you should join me in here before you leave. You're probably just as gross as I am."

Blaine blushed, mumbling out a quiet, "Yes, Master," before shucking the sweats and carefully stepping into the tub with Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him close for a kiss. Blaine wrinkled his nose. "Morning breath, Master," he muttered.

"Don't care," Kurt said. He ran his tongue along the seam of Blaine's lips until the slave opened his mouth to him, their tongues curling around each other. Blaine moaned when Kurt cupped his ass, pulling him flush against his body. Blaine's arms twined around Kurt's shoulders, holding on as Kurt pushed him up against the wall of the shower.

Blaine broke the kiss with a gasp when Kurt thrust their hips together, but Kurt didn't seem to care, covering the bruises on his neck with soft, gentle kisses. "Think it's time for you to learn how to use that mouth, beautiful," he purred, his voice was rough and scratchy.

Blaine shuddered, but nodded, and Kurt stepped away from him. Blaine sank to his knees automatically without the support and looked at Kurt's cock, hard and flushed, just at his eye level, breath hitching. Kurt's sensed his nervousness, threading his fingers in Blaine's curls until he looked up at him, blinking past the streams of water cascading down his face.

"Go slow, okay, gorgeous? Get used to the feeling of it, I don't expect you to be able to deepthroat on your first try."

Blaine took a deep breath. "Y-yes, Master." He looked back to the cock, still not sure how in the world to start.

Kurt had to fight back a moan at how wide eyed and innocent his boy looked at that moment. "Take it in you hand, pet," he instructed, and Blaine's head jerked once in affirmation before he reached up with shaking fingers to hold Kurt's dick. Kurt took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut. "Now-now move it, just like you would when you touch yourself."

Blaine's brow was furrowed in concentration as he stroked gently up and down, his thumb rubbing over the head every few passes. "Tighter," Kurt choked out, fingers scrambling against the tiled wall for something to hang onto, and Blaine obeyed, his eyes widening a bit when precome started leaking from the head. His eyes darted up to Kurt for a second before he leaned forward, tongue flicking out to lap at the clear liquid.

"Shit," Kurt cursed, as Blaine's hand slowed to a stop so he could kitten lick and suckle his way up and down the shaft, curling his tongue around the rim of the head. He took one last steadying breath before taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it, hard.

Kurt moaned, his legs quaking and his fingers tightening in Blaine's hair almost painfully. Blaine pulled off with a gasp. "Was-was that bad?" he asked, swallowing hard.

Kurt shook his head. "No-no, of course not, that was… that was great, beautiful. You can continue, just…" He backed up a little, forcing Blaine to shuffle forward on his hands and knees, until he leaning against the wall of the shower for support. He shivered a little at the cold, but knew Blaine probably wouldn't appreciate his head being out of the water and Kurt desperately needed something to support him. "There we go."

Blaine smiled up at him timidly, nuzzling his thigh in thanks before grasping Kurt's cock again and going back to just sucking on the head. He took Kurt as deep as he felt comfortable, not even getting him halfway into him mouth. He pressed his tongue hard against the vein on the underside of Kurt's cock and that was what pushed Kurt right to the edge.

"Blaine, Blaine," Kurt whimpered, "I'm-I'm gonna-" Blaine pulled off quickly, stroking swiftly and letting Kurt fuck his fist until the prince was coming on his face like he'd done the night before.

Kurt slumped against the wall, eyes shut, and Blaine started babbling, "I-I'm sorry, Master, I didn't… I didn't know if I could swallow, I didn't want to choke, I'm sorry."

Kurt hushed him gently, petting his hair. "It's okay, beautiful, we'll work up to that. Now, I think it's time for me to return the favor."

—

"What the _hell _did he do to your neck?" Sam growled when Blaine approached the table for breakfast. "I thought you said he was gentle."

"He-he is," he mumbled, "it was just… something we tried last night," he shrugged, setting his tray on the table.

"Something you tried?" Sam asked in disbelief, "He fucking choked you," he jabbed a finger at the bruises around Blaine's throat.

Blaine just shrugged again, pushing his food around on his plate.

"Woah!" Puck crowed from his place in line, "Hummel's a kinky little shit!" Blaine ducked his head, ears burning as all eyes followed Puck's line of sight to him. One boy in particular caught his attention. His eyes were narrowed in a scowl, and if Blaine wasn't imagining things he seemed to be paying more attention to the hickey on his jaw than the purple lines of Kurt's fingers. His eyes met Blaine's for a second and the clench of his jaw made Blaine's blood run cold, and then he stood and stormed from the room.

"Huh," Puck said, "wonder what's got Karofsky's panties in a twist this time." He plopped down right next to Blaine and grabbed his chin, forcing his head up.

"What're you—" Blaine exclaimed.

"Gotta examine the prince's work, be quiet," he snapped, twisting Blaine's head to the side. "Not bad, not bad," he mumbled, "though he really shouldn't put that much pressure on your adam's apple, could affect your voice, and you look like a screamer."

Blaine jerked away from, going back to picking at his food.

"What?" Puck asked, "It's true."

Sam sighed. "Shut up, Puck."

—

Blaine was leaving the cafeteria to head back to Kurt's when he saw the boy again. Karofsky, Puck had called him. He didn't say anything, just glared at Blaine as he passed, and the smaller boy curled his shoulders in, keeping his eyes on the ground. A shove to the shoulder sent him sprawling on the floor, and when he looked up he saw Karofsky stalking away. He swallowed, and pulled himself to his feet, wincing at a pain in his shoulder.

He hurried back to Kurt's room, slipping in the door. Kurt was sitting at his desk, typing away on his computer when he entered. He looked up, smiling brightly at Blaine.

"Hello, beautiful," he said. "I'm glad you're here. We'll have some time before we are expected at dinner with my father, and I want to try something new."

A shiver of fear ran down Blaine's back at the mention of something new but he forced it down. Kurt wouldn't hurt him. Kurt wouldn't hurt him. He jumped when Kurt snapped the laptop shut and stood.

He crossed the room to Blaine, cupping his jaw gently and stroking his thumbs across his cheeks. Blaine closed his eyes, letting the gentleness of the touch wash over him as Kurt ran his hands down his neck and pulled the t-shirt over his head slowly. He dropped it to the floor and the pressed his fingers against the bruises from the night before, earning himself a slightly pained whine from Blaine. He shushed him and leaned down to drag his tongue along the purpled skin, soothing the ache.

His hands continued their journey south stopping to rest on Blaine's hips as he tipped his head to the side to capture the slave's lips in a gentle kiss, his tongue slowly pressing into Blaine's mouth and then he was unbuttoning the jeans and pushing them and Blaine's briefs down till they pooled around his ankles.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Master," Blaine mumbled, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Kurt hummed, "Maybe I am, do you want to fix that problem, pet?"

Blaine's breath hitched. "I-I don't know—"

"It's not that hard, precious, just unbutton my shirt." Blaine raised shaking hands to Kurt's chest, his fingers struggling to push the buttons through their holes. "Deep breaths," Kurt commanded, "there's no reason to be so nervous, you've already seen me naked."

Yes, yes he had, but there was something different about being the one in charge of it. Slowly revealing each patch of pale flesh as the buttons finally started cooperating with him and then pushing the shirt of the prince's broad shoulders.

"Pants now," Kurt breathed in his ear, as Blaine's hands ran the length of his chest in an almost awed reverence.

"Y-yes, Master," Blaine stuttered, reaching down to pop the button on those, oh so tight, skinny jeans. Each shnick of the zipper lowering had his heart pounding faster in his ears and then suddenly he was dropping to his knees, fingers grappling at the waistband to pull the down. His mouth went dry when he realized Kurt wasn't wearing underwear, his cock standing proudly against his stomach once the restricting denim was gone.

Kurt pulled Blaine up by his hair, kicking his jeans the rest of the way off and dragged him to the bed, falling backwards on it. "I want you to ride me," he said, hand fumbling for the lube in the drawer.

Blaine's jaw dropped but he simply nodded and climbed on top of Kurt's lap.

"Do you want me to prep you, or do you want to try doing it yourself?" Kurt held the lube out to him.

"I-I don't know how…"

"That's okay," Kurt said, "just lean over me some more." Blaine inched up, letting his arms bracket Kurt's head as the prince grabbed at his ass, tugging him up as far as he wanted him. "Good, now stay just like that."

Blaine flinched involuntarily at the sound of the lube opening, his breath coming in sharp gasps as he leaned over Kurt, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Kurt used one hand to spread his cheeks and then the other was prodding along his crack until he found his hole. Blaine shuddered as he pressed in a single finger. The angle was awkward but Kurt's long fingers were relentless, fucking in and out of him quickly.

"Kur—Master," Blaine breathed when he slipped his second finger in. Kurt twisted his head to the side to mouth at the side of Blaine's neck.

"You like that?" Kurt purred. "You like my fingers in your ass, fucking your slutty little hole?" Blaine whimpered as his fingers brushed over his prostate. "I'm guessing that's a yes."

"I-I…" he broke off into a loud moan when Kurt inserted his third finger.

"Greedy little slut, can't wait to have my cock in you, can you?"

"Mas-master," he whined, "please."

"Your wish is my command, gorgeous." Blaine shivered when Kurt's fingers slipped out with a wet pop. Kurt slicked himself up and held himself steady. "Hop on, pet."

Blaine raised himself up on shaky arms. "I-I don't—"

"Shh, shh, just raise yourself up," Blaine did so, his thighs quivering, "now just back up a little bit," Blaine shuffled backward until he felt Kurt's cock catch on his rim, "there we go," Kurt praised, "now just sit down."

Blaine took a deep breath, bracing his hands against Kurt's chest as he slowly lowered himself down. Kurt felt thicker this way, and Blaine was taking him deeper. He gasped as Kurt bottomed out and he was sitting fully in Kurt's lap.

Kurt smirked up at him, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. Blaine winced when his fingers pressed into a tender spot on his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked, brow furrowing.

"Yeah, yeah, I just… fell earlier."

"Fell?" Kurt's voice was surprisingly calm for the fact that he was inside of Blaine.

"Wasn-wasn't watching—oh—" he shifted slightly and Kurt's cock pressed directly against his prostate, "wasn't watching wha-where I was going, bumped into another s-slave."

"Clutzy boy," Kurt teased.

Blaine gave him a small smile. "Now, do I just…" he shifted, whining at the way that moved Kurt inside on him.

"Lift yourself up," Kurt ordered. Blaine slowly raised himself up, his legs quivering at the slick drag of Kurt's cock. "And down," Kurt instructed. Blaine gasped, sitting back down a little too quickly. "Go slow, beautiful, don't hurt yourself."

Blaine nodded weakly, lifting himself up again.

"Once you get good at this," Kurt breathed, holding Blaine's hips, "I'm so tying your hands behind your back."

"I-" Blaine moaned when Kurt tilted his hips and struck his prostate dead on. He started riding him faster, searching that jolt of pleasure.

"Such a good little cock slut," Kurt purred, "you love this, don't you?"

Blaine whimpered quietly, trying to ignore the degrading terms.

"Made for my cock, made to be fucked," Kurt moaned.

Blaine pressed his lips together, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to block Kurt out. He felt the pressure slowly building in his belly as he continued to bounce, wincing each time Kurt made another dirty comment.

Blaine paused in his movements when he heard Kurt digging through the bedside table drawer. "Master?" he question, cracking his eyes open.

"Keep going," he commanded. Blaine remained still, brow furrowed in confusion as Kurt continued to dig through the drawer. "Move, pet," Kurt snapped, slapping his ass once sharply.

Blaine yelped, but did as he was told, resuming his riding, closing his eyes again and losing himself in the sensation of Kurt's cock slipping in and out of him.

Kurt apparently found what he was looking for because he stopped searching and gripped Blaine's hips tightly, starting to match Blaine's movements with a sharp snap of his hips. Blaine jolted, whining loudly as Kurt took over the movements, yanking him up and down on his cock.

"Master," he whimpered, pleasure sparking through his body.

"Gonna fill you up," Kurt said, voice low and raspy, "fill you with my come. Mark you as mine. My slut."

"M-master," Blaine begged.

"Then I'm gonna plug you. Fill you with my come and then trap it inside of you."

An excited shudder ran up Blaine's spine and he felt disgusted with himself.

"And then-" Kurt continued, "you're going to wear that to dinner."

Blaine stilled, his mouth falling open as that thought, that horrible, horrible, oh so hot, thought pushed him right to and over the edge. He gasped as he came, his hands curled into fists against the prince's chest, clenching around Kurt and drawing the prince to his orgasm as well.

Blaine was the first to come down from the high, dread filling his stomach as he realized what he'd done. "I'm-I'm sorry, Master," he whispered, eyes darting across Kurt's face, terrified of meeting his eyes.

Kurt's brow furrowed in thought, his fingers tracing along Blaine's hips. The silence was terrible. Each second the prince didn't respond Blaine's fear rose. Finally Kurt nodded once and reached beside him, grabbing a rather large phallic shaped object with a round base at the bottom.

"Up," he ordered.

Blaine nervously lifted himself off of Kurt's cock, whimpering as it dragged against his oversensitive prostate. As soon as he was out, Kurt was shoving the plug into him, making Blaine cry out as it stretched him further than Kurt's cock had.

"Lay down on you back," Kurt instructed. Blaine slowly climbed off of him, breath catching in his throat as the plug shifted with each movement he made before he finally collapsed back on the bed.

Kurt got up, leaving Blaine to wait nervously on the bed, fearing the worst for breaking the only real rule he had, especially after messing up last night.

"Close your eyes."

Blaine nervously did so, swallowing audibly. Kurt's hand gripped around his cock and Blaine twitched, his whole body tensing, and then something cold and metal was closing around his cock. His brow furrowed as it tightened almost painfully and then there was a click of a lock.

"You can open your eyes now, beautiful," Kurt told him and Blaine cracked an eye open, looking down his body. His penis was trapped in a… cage? With a small padlock keeping it on. Kurt held the key in his hand.

"What… what is it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked. "It's a cock cage. It prevents you from getting an erection, much less having an orgasm. It's your punishment for coming without permission. I'll let you out when I feel you've learned your lesson, okay?"

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. Kurt stood again, crossing the room to the bathroom. He came back with a washcloth, tossing it at Blaine. "Wash up, pet, my father is expecting us for dinner in an hour."


End file.
